


Hypnotizer

by TarnisisLH



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki-x-Reader fanfiction : The night you meet the God of Mischief is one you'll never forget. But what if he never actually leaves? </p>
<p>Each chapter is a different oneshot in the same universe with the same back story, but I'm posting them together. ^^ Hope you guys enjoy! If you have any ideas as to what you would like to see interaction/event wise between yourself and Loki please drop me a comment or PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hypnotizer

###  **Hypnotizer: Prologue**

It was late and the nightclub you had entered was jam-packed. Everywhere you looked there were people dancing to the explosive beat that pulsed from the large speakers, and drunken souls making fools of themselves. Normally, you weren't comfortable in places such as this, but tonight you had made an exception. Because tonight you had every reason to party.

From your place at the bar you could see everything that the club had to offer. From its flashing lights, to its excellent sound-system and wide variety of beverages, it was pure heaven. Well, to any hardcore clubber at least. 

You sighed gently as you took another sip from your glass of water, and moved to ask the bartender for another when someone exhaled loudly right next to you. You already knew who it was before you turned to look, but it was a sad fact that you couldn't blow off your companion forever. No matter how tempting the idea might be. 

Darcy Lewis stood in all her glory- hands on her hips- with an annoyed frown covering her pretty face. And you knew what was coming next. 

Darcy had been your best friend for almost three years now, and as such she knew most everything about you. This often times meant that she was prone to sticking her nose where it didn't belong, and pushing you further than you wanted to go. Not that either of you minded too much. Seeing as you both had grown accustomed to the routine of it all. But still, you internally cringed at the thought of the coming reprimand. 

"(Name)," Darcy said slowly, as she gazed at you through her stylish glasses. “Why aren't you out dancing with some hot hunk already? Or getting drunk? Or doing anything enjoyable?” 

“You know I don’t drink,” you replied with an easy laugh as you downed the last sip of your ice water. “And so far the songs and men aren't doing anything for me.” 

Darcy lifted her hand to her temple, and muttered something under her breath before she huffed, “Do I have to beat you, (Name)? We came here to have fun, and so far you've done nothing but people-watch and drink water! Stop being a wallflower and do something out of character just this once! Come on, you promised!” 

At her whining and pouty face, you felt a wave of guilt pass over you. Because you _had_ agreed to go clubbing with Darcy and participate in something you normally wouldn’t. And in return she had made a similar promise to indulge in an activity of your choice at a later date; a special sort of compromise that only two complete opposites could have achieved. 

The reason for such a deal was simple: both you and the spunky intern had graduated several days prior, and as such, both you and Darcy had agreed that ultimate partying would happen.  
And that was how you currently found yourself in a club, out of your comfort-zone, wearing an outfit you usually wouldn't be caught dead in, with an empty glass pressed against your palm. 

“Alright, Darcy,” you conceded, placing your cup down on the counter with a ring of finality. "I’ll go dance.” 

Darcy smiled in satisfaction. “Good. Let your inner skank come out, and stop worrying about appearances.” 

You lifted an eyebrow at the _inner skank_ comment, but before you could say anything to interject Darcy continued.  

“Now, I've got to run to the little ladies’ room, and when I get back I expect you to be in full bump-and-grind mode.” 

You laughed as you stood and mockingly shot her a flamboyant salute. “Aye-Aye Captain Lewis! I shall do my best!” 

“Very funny, (Name). Now get going!” Darcy called over her shoulder before she disappeared into the designated girl’s bathroom. 

Though you were hesitant to set foot in the space of writhing bodies, you forced yourself to move forward. Once you were officially on the dance floor you began to move. You weren't familiar with the song, but the beat was perfect, and all too soon you were lost to it. 

Darcy would most likely scold you for dancing by yourself, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. There was only the feeling of letting your body go and becoming one with the song. Your hips moved of their own accord, and you swayed back and forth to the tempo with ease. And though you had never had any real instruction, you had natural rhythm and it thoroughly aided you. 

You didn't realize you had closed your eyes until the song ended and a new one began. Your gaze was unfocused for several long seconds because of the strobe lights, but they once more grew accustomed to the strange colors at your insistent bidding. And it was as you shifted your newly focused, (e/c) gaze that you met a pair of shining green eyes. 

The intensity and beauty of those eyes made a shiver run down the length of your spine, and you quickly looked away. 

Cursing yourself, you once more chanced a peek. 

Initially you hadn't meant to stare, but you really couldn't help yourself. Not when the owner of those startlingly deep eyes absolutely breathtaking. 

He wore black pants and a green dress shirt, which was an added bonus- you had always loved a sharp dressed man. He was tall and quite lean, and it was obvious that he had hidden strength from the way his clothes hugged his frame. And to top off the already good list of positives; he had long, black hair the shade of raven’s wings that hung to his shoulders, and features that were perfectly chiseled and angular.

It seemed that there was a good-looking man on the dance floor after all . . . But you’d never have the guts to go chat him up. . . Not when there were already several chicks checking him out and so openly flirting with him. 

So, you turned your back to the handsome, green-eyed creature and once more fought to get lost in the animalistic beat. 

As your senses were once more overcome, you swayed with precision, noting the way that the music seemed to reverberate through you as your hips moved with a mind of their own. You actually knew this song and it showed. Before when you had danced it was merely child’s play. Now as you spun and bounced, you let yourself go. No more timid hand motions or half-placed steps. You were _dancing_ , and life was good. 

Then, as you once more swung your shoulders and head, you felt two hands take hold of your waist. Surprised, you quickly turned to see who had invaded your space, and was once more met with stunning light green eyes. 

It was Mr. Hottie! 

You had stopped dancing when he had grabbed you, since it had been unexpected. But now, as he drew you closer to him and tightened his grip on your waist, you started to dance again. 

His hands guided the rhythm of your hips with the fluid mobility of a master, and you unconsciously leaned back into his chest as he moved you across the dance floor. Your steps weren't your own as you let the stranger lead you, but you couldn't bring yourself to challenge his unspoken authority. Because you found that you actually didn't mind it. Not when he was so careful and gentle in his leading, and made you feel as if you were floating on air.  

Then, just as quickly as it had started the song ended. 

You felt disappointed as you began to pull away, but your retreat was denied when your partner didn't loosen his grip. 

“Would you not humor me with a second dance?”

You felt like your legs would melt as you heard him speak for the first time, but you did a good job of hiding it as you replied. 

“I thought that you would prefer to dance with one of the women that have been making eyes at you.” 

You didn't know what you had expected, but when the handsome devil smirked at you, you had to admit that you were somewhat surprised. 

“There should be no fear of that.”

“Why,” you wondered aloud. 

“They bore me.”

You did a spit-take. He was bored when all the best looking chicks were drooling over him? Then what on earth was he doing holding onto you? 

“And I don’t?” You asked in a small voice. 

“You seemed shocked by my revelation,” he offered as he once more began to lead you through the crowd. 

“Yeah,” you admitted. “Just a bit. . . But the question is: why am I not boring you like the others?” 

The man turned you around to face him, and dropped you into a graceful dip before giving any answer.

“I have watched you all night, and you haven’t disappointed my first impressions of your character. Which is more than can be said for the other mortal women I've danced with this evening.” 

At his straightforward confession you were confused, flattered, and a bit wary. What kind of expectations had you unconsciously lived up to? And why had he used the word ‘mortal’? 

“Well . . . I suppose it’s good to make a decent first impression.” 

The man smiled, and you were in awe of how straight and white his teeth were.

“Indeed, favorable notions are imperative more often than not. . . Though, I still don’t know your overall opinion of me yet, Midgardian.” 

What was with this guy and strange words/phrases? Perhaps he just liked using different speech patterns than the normal populace. . . Well, whatever his reasoning, you found that you actually did like him. Even with his physical beauty and wonderful dancing skills aside, he was charismatic and fun to talk to. 

Slowly you felt a blush spread across your face, as your mouth opened without your permission. 

“Well, you dance very well,” you complimented sincerely. “And you carry on a conversation without any trouble. So my first impression would be positive.” 

You watched in fascination as a radiant smile broke across his handsome face, before he came to stop you both at the edge of the crowded dance floor.

“If I have your favor, then I suppose tonight has been worthwhile.” Then, he took your hand into his own and placed a kiss to your knuckles, “Farewell, mortal. Until we meet again.” 

You stared at your hand and then back up at the man who flashed you one last smirk before he turned on his heel and made his way back towards the center of the nightclub. 

“Bye,” you called softly with a giddy wave of your hand, before you too turned away and walked back to the bar where you saw Darcy waiting for you. 

Your steps were light, and your mood a happy one as you approached Darcy where she had been watching, and gave her a dazed smile. “Hey there . . . How was the bathroom?”

Darcy immediately ignored your attempt at small talk, and gawked at you with an open mouth. 

“No freakin' way!” 

“ _No freakin' way_ what?” 

“Do you know who you were just dancing with?”

“No, should I?” 

Darcy shook her head in amazement. “You just got hot and heavy with a Norse God! That was Thor’s big bad brother! You know: the burdened-with-glorious-purpose-guy?” 

You froze.

“. . . Say _what_ ?” 

“You just _danced_ with the dude that almost blew New York City off the map!” Darcy said, flailing her arms for emphasis. “(Name)! That was _LOKI_!” 

You turned rapidly to look for said Trickster, but found that he had effectively disappeared. 

Once you had given up on finding him, you stood perfectly still as the news sunk in, and for once you weren't sure how you felt.  For how many people could say that they had danced with a mythological being while they were visiting a nightclub? 

. . . But then, after a minute, your lips upturned into a large grin. 

Crazy, lying, murderous God or not, this Loki fellow was a fabulous dancer.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

****

### 

Rhapsody 'n Ragnarok: Prelude

****

 

It was a crisp, clear morning and warm sunlight shone through the curtains of your apartment, highlighting your face that was currently crinkled in displeasure. You moaned pitifully from within the mound of blankets and sheets that currently covered you, before pulling your covers high over your head. 

It was a Tuesday, and you were _miserable_. 

Damn Darcy. 

Damn nightclub. 

Damn first shot of alcohol. 

Mentally cursing, you laid in painful silence as your head pounded to the same beat as your heart, and tried to focus on anything but the constant ache behind your eyes. 

You had only had one shot of a drink the night prior- which was in fact your first taste of the adult-based ambrosia. Just a taste- you hadn't even reached a full-fledged drunken stupor - and yet you were now fighting the most hideous migraine in recent memory, and seeing terrifically vibrant blasts of color behind your eyelids. 

Apparently you couldn't hold your liquor worth lick, and nature hadn't intended for you to drink strange substances. Or at least, that was the explanation that made the most sense to you in your current foggy/zombie-like state. 

You were about to turn over and forget about everything- falling back into blissful slumber that was sorely needed- when your worst fears were realized.

Breaking the morning silence like an Angel of death came the shrill, monotone screech of your worst enemy. Loud and disarming, unforgiving and unrepentant: your 8:00 a.m. alarm. 

You reached for it blindly in hopes of relieving yourself of the horrific noise, but it only continued to grow louder and louder, until you thought your head would explode.

With a wail of despair, you threw off your covers and reached over to grab the offending noisemaker. Then, without further ado, you drew back your wrist and with as much force as you could muster, and threw the clock - plug and all- at your curtains and the window directly behind them. 

When the sound of shattering glass immediately filled the air, you knew that your mission was complete. 

Not only had you killed the alarm and saved your head from blasting off your shoulders- you had also taught the sun a valuable lesson as well.

Never shine on the face of someone who has an annoying appliance ready and waiting to be thrown. 

You reveled in the quiet of your environment for several long moments before you sighed heavily. Despite acting so violently against your clock, you knew that you couldn't ignore what it had symbolized. No matter how much you might have wanted to sleep and forget about all your responsibilities, you knew that such an option wasn't possible.

So with ultra-slow movements, and labored limbs that creaked and groaned in complaint, you came to a hunched sitting position on the edge of your bed with your head in your hands. 

The truth was simple and heart wrenching: you had to go to work.

You had to go to work at a job you didn't enjoy, and it was going to be a very, _very_ , long day. 

You girded your addled brain and raised yourself from the soft, cushiony cot that you so longed to cuddle with, and hobbled out of your room. 

It was slow going, but after some great effort on your part, you made it to the kitchen where you promptly took two aspirin without water and plonked down at the table to regain your zapped strength. 

It was then as you fought to keep your head up, that you heard your roommate begin her morning routine. And as the shower faucet shot to life, you could hear Darcy belt out an enthusiastic, if not off-tune, rendition of _Call Me Maybe_. Crowing with laughter when she took it into a higher key for the chorus and managed to sound like a strangled wildebeest who had been hit by a semi-truck that was cruising on a high 90.

Crying into your hands forlornly, you knew without a doubt that your day was going to be one for the books.

* * *

It was almost 10:00 when you finally entered your place of work, and waddle-sprinted towards the elevator. You were really running late – nearly an hour plus- but thankfully, your head was feeling better than it had and you had donned your game face. 

Despite feeling under the weather and having a shaky head start, you were relaxed and confident as you exited the elevator and entered the busy sales floor that had become your makeshift home away from home. (You spent enough time there.) True, you weren't a sales-person at heart, but a job was a job and your crew had really endeared themselves to you.  
After nearly two years of being close knit, the beggars-can’t-be-choosers mantra had become unnecessary, and you happily made the best of your experience. 

Walking briskly, saying a swift greeting to those who greeted you, you made it to your cubicle and placed your purse down before you hit the power button on your PC. You took your seat, and once your computer had roared to life, opened your work applications. But before you could really dig in and get comfy, your phone bleeped. You had a new text message. 

**_(Name)! Where are you!? The meeting started 10 minutes ago and you’re missing everything!_ **

Your eyes instantly bugged out of your head.

The anxious texter was none other than your co-worker Randy Katrist - a man of questionable gender and preference who had unconsciously placed you in the role of faithful sidekick and taken you under his figuratively flamboyant wing. 

_Meeting?_ You texted back in a daze. _I didn't know we had one . . ._

**_Well we didn't, at least not one that was planned. But a memo was sent out this morning so we could all prepare ourselves._**

Well, that would explain why you hadn't known about the meeting, seeing as you’d just arrived. Before you could text back as much, Randy sent you another message.

**_Sweetie, I suggest you get in the Conference Room if you want to keep your job._** Randy wrote with a very sad looking frowny face. And that was all the prompting you needed. 

Rushing, you leapt from your chair and raced towards the Conference Room that resided on the other side of the floor. And as you reached for the door handle you shot a grateful thought towards your friend. He had risked getting yelled at or worse, by texting you in a meeting and you wouldn’t forget it anytime soon. 

You hoped for the best as you entered the room, and found with dismay that upon entering all eyes turned to focus on you. A blush crept naturally to your features, and you instantly sought to find an empty seat. 

There wasn't one. 

“Miss (Last Name),” your boss called imperiously from his place at the head of the table, “You’re late.”

You felt your stomach drop in fear. This was bad. . . Really bad, and it might just cost you your job.

“I know, sir,” you replied contritely, hopelessly looking for an unoccupied seat. “I’m sorry.” 

You were about to make up an excuse but then before you had the chance, a new voice addressed the situation. 

“I’m afraid Miss (Last Name)’s absence is partially my fault, Mr. Larson. She was doing me a most heartfelt favor by sending me her client list so I would have somewhere to start after this most genial of welcomes.” 

The voice was as smooth as dark chocolate and just as wicked, with an accent that sounded suspiciously like an offshoot of a Brit; and you instantly recognized it. Turing to look at the man who had spoken, with a anxiously clenched gut, your instincts were proven correct, making your already wide (e/c) eyes bulge.

There, sitting at the table among your peers, was the handsome stranger you had danced with last night! Well, he _had_ been a stranger until Darcy had spilled the beans on his obsession with world domination and making peeps kneel. 

The Norse Trickster was currently dressed to kill in a formal suit and tie, with his hair pulled back in a loose pony tail and an unreadable smile spread firmly on his lips. 

As your gaze fell on his lips you were immediately taken back to when he had kissed your knuckles in farewell. How wonderfully soft and tender it had felt as he paid homage to you in the style of a chivalrous knight . . . And oh, tibble shiz, your mind was wandering and you needed to focus on what was happening here and now! 

For instance: how could a Norse God be sitting in a room chuck-full of regular men and women and have them acting as if nothing was out of the norm? And why was he sitting in your work meeting in the first place; helping you out of what could be a horrific deathtrap to your resume and financial responsibilities? 

Surely he hadn't followed you last night. . . Or had he? . . . 

. . . What was he? A creepy-pedo-stalker-person . . . ??? 

“She was helping you, Hiddleston?” 

You snapped back to attention as your boss addressed Loki with the foreign surname, and your eyebrows rose in surprise as the handsome God answered the affirmative. 

“Most graciously in fact,” he offered with a single nod in your direction, “A most selfless and sincere act on her part.” 

As he piled on the praise, you finally met his gaze and shot him a twitchy, loaded look which said many things. Some of which were: _WHY ARE YOU HELPING MEH!? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, AND WHERE I WORK!?!? AND WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?_

Though none of these words actually passed through your lips, the handsome devil seemed to understand you without any trouble. But he didn't move to explain or calm your frazzled nerves. And for the moment, you had no choice but to deal with it. 

You turned to look at your boss and were shocked to find a small smile forming on his usually solemn face. 

“Well, (last name) if you were helping our newest associate, I suppose we can forgive your tardiness just this once.” 

You were immediately annoyed with his condescending tone, but fought down the venom you felt.

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Go out and grab yourself a seat,” he added before he once more began to explain the current sales approach. 

You had dodged a bullet, and yet you couldn't bring yourself to celebrate the victory. . . 

You quickly ran back out onto the sales floor and grabbed an extra chair, but you did so, on autopilot because your mind was currently preoccupied in a high gear setting. 

Your bosses’ words hadn't escaped you, and you found that it had only left you with more questions and doubts. 

As you turned to enter the room once more with your chair in hand, you made a silent vow that you would get to the bottom of this strange development, and talk to your otherworldly stalker before the day was through. 

Then you took your seat and sat at the edge of the crowded table, but found that you couldn't pay attention to what was being said. Because one phrase kept repeating in your mind like a broken record stuck on an especially trying lyric. 

Over and over it played, until you thought you'd go mad from confusion and curiosity. 

_New associate, new associate, new associate, new associate, new associate, new associate, new associate!_

_Your new associate and crew member, Loki. . . Hiddleston?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki-x-Reader: Hypnotizer Rhapsody ‘n Ragnarok: Crescendo**

* * *

You had been in plenty of boring work meetings in your life- several of which really embarrassing things had occurred. But as you sat in the half hour summit, you knew that this was the longest thirty minute stint you’d ever gone through. It might have been somewhat enjoyable- seeing as your boss was in one of his rare good moods- but you couldn't enjoy it. Not when the Norse God of Mischief was playing mental footsies with you, and staring at you like he was going to consume your very soul. 

After a while you made a point not to look in his direction, but it didn't stop you from noticing his presence. And though you only glanced his way a handful of times- somewhere in the 20ish mark - you knew without a doubt that he was watching you. You could feel it; you _knew_ it.  For why else would cold prickles have run down your spine in such a rapid succession?

His quick witted comments and questions didn't help matters either. Because with the deep, sensuous rises and falls of his voice, hot shivers ran throughout your body, horribly counteracting the cold chills.  

Suffice it to say, by the time the sales meeting had reached its conclusion you were at your wits end. As your boss dismissed everyone to return to their respective jobs, you shot out of your seat and moved to be the first to exit the room. But since today was turning out to be the worst day you'd had in years, the Evil Larson Troll didn't let you get away.

“(L/n),” he called the moment you had straightened from the chair. “Hold on a minute.” 

You wanted to scream in frustration when you couldn't leave with everyone, but silently held your ground. You knew that whatever your boss wanted it wasn't going to be good, but you had no choice but to wait and see what he wanted . . . Well, that or turn in your resignation and be done with it- which you weren't currently prepared to do. 

Time seemed to crawl at a snail’s pace as each of your peers trickled out of the Conference room, and you threw up a silent prayer as impatience made your hands clench into small fists. _Please have Loki leave with them! Please have Loki leave with them!_

But since it wasn't your day, your wish didn't come true, and the Norse God stayed along with you and your boss in the quiet room. As your peers took their dear, sweet time to leave, you chanced a spare look Loki's way and couldn't help but marvel at his appearance once again. He stood beside Mr. Larson, noticeably towering over the shorter man with the natural grace and poise of a jungle cat. And yet . . .  his face was surprisingly passive. 

The Trickster waited with the most relaxed air imaginable, but the windows to his soul betrayed his charade, telling a far more complicated tale. His intelligent eyes playfully hinted at the danger and chaos that boiled just beneath his surface, and you found that you felt quite helpless. Because you had come to the startling realization that the predatory look was completely meant for you. . . Somehow, someway- whether it due to your chance encounter at the night club, or just bad luck- you had become his prey. And as he held your gaze like a giant great snake getting ready to strike, you'd never felt so intimidated or thrilled in your life. 

As the door clicked shut behind the last of your coworkers, you waited apprehensively for the ax to swing, and forced yourself to take deep breaths. The calming exercise didn't really work, but you had to do something. No matter how bad things got, you wouldn’t willingly be reduced to a sniveling shell of emotions. Besides, you told yourself: being called aside probably meant nothing; a formality because you had been late. That was it! Larson would reprimand you some more and give you a warning not be late again, and you’d head back to your desk and be fine. It was perfect explanation! 

. . . And it was a total _daydream_. For this lovely scenario was instantly proven to be a meaningless wish, when Mr. Larson broke the silence.

“(L/n), since you were so willing to help Hiddleston earlier, I thought that perhaps you could show him the ropes around the place.” 

_ Oh shi-   _  You visibly gulped and felt your mouth go dry, but couldn't  form words to refuse. When you were silent for too long, Larson asked, " Is there still an empty cubicle next to yours?"

You cleared your throat and fought your voice from shaking as you answered, “I-I don’t know.” 

Larson waved his hand in dismissal. “Well, if there isn't one, we can move people around. I want you to take our newest colleague under your wing and show him our sales approach and policies. Tom, (L/n) here will share her client list with you until the new position opens officially.” 

_Tom? . . .Tom . . .  Hiddleston?_ Where did Larson get that name? This handsome devil was named  _Loki_  not  _Tom!_

It was _too much_. . . Too much information and too much to be expected, and all you could do was flounder in the mental tsunami. For you couldn't afford to lose this job until you had another one lined up, and at the moment there was nothing else. 

In the brief moment of thought you were granted, you vowed that you were going to go job hunting the second your shift was over. That and buy a can of pepper spray. . . or perhaps Darcy would let you borrow her taser. . . 

“New position,” you found yourself repeating, as you raised your gaze to the smug God who was currently watching you. 

“Sales floor manager,” Loki offered with an easy smile. “Mr. Larson seemed to think that such an occupation would be a proper fit for one of my _talents._ ” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . It was official. Your brain was going to explode from too much pressure. You stuttered for a moment before words quickly tumbled from your mouth in quick succession. You had to backpedal and get to higher ground. You had to figure all this out before you got royally screwed- well more so than you already had, and you had to work fast.

“Well. . . That’s great!” You proclaimed with a bright voice you didn't know you were capable of.  “Wow, there’s so much for me to show you, Lok- _Tom_! We can start with the list of names and get you set up from there  . . . Let me run to the restroom real quick and then we can get right on it!” 

You were impressed by how ecstatic and normal you sounded, and gave yourself brownie points for a passable acting performance. You knew that your flimsy excuse wouldn’t fool the Norse Trickster who had almost taken over the earth, but it would buy you a moment to regroup. This was what you needed more than anything, and you most likely wouldn’t get another chance to gathering your thoughts any time soon. 

Granted, the solitude of the bathroom wasn't much, but at the moment you weren't picky.  

Larson nodded. “Alright, sounds good. I’ll get him his badge and show him to his cubicle. We’ll meet you at your desk.” 

You nodded once, meeting Loki’s eyes for a brief second and seeing his open amusement, before you turned on your heel and exited the Conference room. 

* * *

The second the bathroom door closed behind you, you whipped out your cellphone, opened your contacts, and pulled up Darcy’s number. As you pressed the dial button, you felt your hold on your panic begin to break. You had put up a good front in your meeting, but now it was too much. 

The psycho who had tried to enslave the human race with a bunch of aliens, had just become your coworker, had danced with you the night prior, and to top it off, no one seemed to realize who he _really_ was. You didn't know what your peers were seeing, but it surely wasn't the God of Mischief. 

Once more, his fake name filtered through your mind. _Tom Hiddleston._ Not a bad name all things considered, but you  _weren't_ letting yourself consider it. Not when you could feel yourself going into hysterics. 

As you listened to Darcy’s voice-mail message for the fourth time, a shaky sigh rattled from your tightly pressed mouth. And as the message tone sounded through the ear piece, you began your frantic rant. 

“Darcy, answer your phone! I don’t know what to do. . . I don’t know what’s going on, but Loki is here at my work. No one recognizes him, and he’s following me around. He’s going by a strange name, and he has a job here! You said that both you and Jane know his brother Th-. . . What was his name again? Thorin? Thorn? Thorki? Damn it!!! I don’t know what it is! 

Anyway, whatever his name is, I need you to find him! You said that he’s a good guy, and Jane can't stop talking about him. Perhaps he’ll know what his brother is doing here and be able to help me. . . Please Darcy, call me back! I need to talk to someon-“

Your sentence immediately broke off and became a startled squeak, as a strong hand plucked your phone from your hand and swiftly ended the call. 

The shock of such an intrusion made your mind temporarily freeze, but then all too soon you realized who it was who had taken your phone.

Your wide eyes traveled up the length of a dark green dress shirt and lighter green tie, to settle on the two glorious eyes that had been mocking you since you had set foot into your place of work. 

Your heart skipped so dramatically that you were sure something was physically wrong with you. But you didn't have time to ponder it for long. Because there, standing in the women’s restroom -with an expression of one who was completely entertained- was Loki.

At the realization that he had followed you, you recovered from your shock and promptly began to scream curses at him. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?” You screeched as you jumped back against the nearest wall, to gain distance from the unwanted guest.  “GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! HELPPP!!! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!!!” 

Loki watched you for a moment before he chuckled at your severe reaction. And then with a flex of the hand that currently held your cellphone, he effectively made it disappear with a slight flash of green light. 

“Calling for help is futile; they are unable to hear you and the door is much too heavy for one of your stature to open.” He explained calmly, before an evil smirk spread across his finely chiseled features, making your stomach clench with both fear and attraction. And then, moving forward to place both of his hands on either side of the wall you had backed into, he blocked any escape route you might have had.

Then Loki leaned forward, until his eyes were almost level with yours, and whispered levelly, “But you needn't fret. Eventually, I shall let you tend to your feminine necessities without further interruption, and you may spend as much time as you deem necessary to consult your precious roommate . . . But first, we must _talk_.” 

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

** Rhapsody ‘n Ragnarok: Conclusion  **

. . . . You were trapped against a wall. . . .   


 . . . . . You were trapped against a  _bathroom_ wall, with a Norse God pretty much breathing down your neck, and a magically locked door separating you from the rest of society. 

Oh yeah. . . You were undoubtedly screwed. . . .  _And_  you were royally pissed off. 

Loki had gone too far, and you almost instantly threw caution to the wind as you looked up at the smug expression and twinkling blue-green eyes of your captor. In that moment you didn't care that the handsome bugger was burdened with glorious purpose. You didn't care about anything outside your own feelings because he was in your personal space, and he had most definitely overstayed his welcome. 

  
"Get out," you spat quietly, breaking the silence and somehow managing to keep your temper- unlike moments before- despite the fact that you were still seeing red. "Whatever you have to say to me can wait. I will  _talk_ with you when I'm finished and not a moment before.   


  


  
"Oh, and if you walked in here because you were  _confused,_  there's a Men's restroom next door with urinals and all sorts of fun stuff for  _guys_ ." Here you smiled through gritted teeth.  _"_ I suggest you try there, cause you have absolutely no right to be in  _here_ ."  


  
To your absolute annoyance, Loki met your reprimand with what seemed to be a warm smile . . . bordering on  . . . was that affection shining in his eyes? _. . ._  


_  
_

_

_. . . . Uh oh!_

_

"You have fire, mortal. I'll give you that," he admitted with obvious pleasure, making your traitorous stomach twist into more knots. But what he said next made the knots disappear altogether, immediately being replaced with embarrassment and anger.  

"Indeed, you have me cowering in anticipation for your impressive wrath. . . But I was lead to believe I already had your undying favor,” Loki mocked lightly. “Last night as we swept across that lighted tavern floor- dancing as if we were celestial mates- you were putty in my arms, and now you try to push me away without so much as a by your leave! Does your opinion truly change so readily, and in such a whimsical manner?”  

You couldn't help the blush that crept to your face, as you remembered dancing with the God of Mischief the night prior. And as you remembered the memories you had of the encounter you couldn't deny that you had been more than willing to let him lead you. . . He had been so gentle, and it seemed effortless on your part to just follow. But what did that say about you as a person? Were you a woman who would be  _handled_? . . . A woman who would just follow without proper knowledge or observation? Would you give yourself to someone so completely that they could hurt you and tear you apart piece by piece? 

Internally, you shook your head. No, you wouldn't be that woman. No matter how tempting it might seem to submit. . . You needed freedom and a man that could match you, not control you. And as the fire of this realization filled you up, you let your anger be unleashed on the smug God standing so close to you, relishing in the moment of figurative fire and brimstone. For he had asked for it just seconds ago. 

“Yes," you crowed forcefully. "I change whenever I deem it necessary, as do  _most_ women! Welcome to the world of females, my friend!" 

Not stopping to gauge his expression you continued, your voice surprisingly calm for the message you relayed. 

  


  
“Here on earth we call female mood swings PMS- just in case you weren't aware- and when a woman is on PMS you run for cover. You don’t egg her on, corner her in a bathroom, or  _threaten_ her! Not a smart move, honey. Not smart at all, if you plan on keeping all your crown jewels intact.”  


As your rant finished, Loki laughed and lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender. Then he surprised you by moving several paces away, granting you space for the first time since he had entered the restroom. You were finally free again and quickly moved away from the death-trap of a wall. 

“There's your fire again," Loki commented with a wicked smile. "And who is it who threatens recklessly? Surely not I.”

You glared daggers at him. “What do you call trapping a girl against a wall? If that isn't a threat than I don’t know what is!”

Loki gave you a very  _fake_ look of contrition, but took yet another step backwards, leaving even more space between the two of you. Damn . . . his stride was huge! 

“My apologies, (F/n) (L/n)." He offered with an inclination of his head in your direction. "I only strove to gain your ear so that I might discuss a matter of importance with your person. It was not my intent to frighten you." 

From the way his eyes gleamed, you knew that he was lying about the last part, but you let him continue anyway. It was nice to hear, even if he didn't mean it. 

"I shall utter unto you like a true gentleman from this point forward. I swear to you that you shall not hear another threat pass from my lips to address you.” 

Both of you were silent for a long moment while you considered his 'vow'. You knew that you shouldn't trust a thing that Loki said to you- that it was most likely a trap- but somehow you believed his promise. He was talented enough in the arts of speech that he would be more than able to avoid a direct threat if he so chose. And you noted, that his promise to you had only stated one thing that he couldn't do. He was doing the smart thing, and leaving himself open for other options. And you felt strange emotions bubble within you at the realization. 

It seemed that Loki was playing cat and mouse with you, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling in the slightest. But despite this, you decided that you would still play the game. It wasn't the way you usually did things- seeing as you lead a quiet life and usually followed the rules- but you found that you wanted to beat the God at his own game. If he wanted to get down and dirty with you, so be it! - Even mentally you cringed at the double meaning of your words, but quickly pushed it aside as you spoke. 

"Fine," you said firmly. "We can talk,  _if_  you keep at least several feet between us and don't keep trying to intimidate me." 

"I cannot guarantee your mind freedom from intimidation," Loki interjected with a smile. "Such a thing is beyond my power, for I do not control your reactions to me. But I  _can_  vow to stay where I am." 

You sighed. This was the best you were going to get, so you took it. 

"Alright" you agreed. "So spill. Why are you stalking me?" 

Loki frowned, "Stalking you? No. We cannot begin this way." 

You sighed heavily once more, and brought a hand to your temple. With all this newly gained stress, your headache had returned in painful accuracy, almost crippling you with the steady throbbing behind your eyes. 

  


The fates had it out for you. There was no other rational explanation for having a day this absurd and full of crap. But you pressed forward.

"Then where should we begin," you asked as your head beat harder than a kettle-drum in a parade, making you wince. "What did you want to talk to me about?" 

Loki studied you for a moment before his eyebrow drew down at the corner.

"Are you injured?" 

Apparently he had seen you wince. And you immediately waved him off. 

"Just a headache. You were saying?" 

Loki's eyes flashed to your forehead and then he was moving towards you again. You quickly took several steps to counter his. 

"Hey! You promised not to move!" 

Loki rolled his eyes. "And I shall keep my word, mortal. But I will not abide any distractions when I explain the current events." 

You scoffed. "My headache is a distraction?" 

The God was at your side faster than you had thought physically possible, and before you could complain or try to get away, he had placed the flat of his palm to your throbbing forehead. 

"Precisely," he said quietly, before his hand began to glow green against where it pressed against your head. You cried out and tried to push him away, but he was an immovable force as his worked his magic. It only lasted for a moment, but by that time you were in full panic mode. 

"What did you do!?" You yelled as he once more walked back to his side of the bathroom. "Why did you grab me!?" 

"Calm yourself, Midgardian," he hushed with an easy wave of his hand, as he comfortably leaned against one of the walls near the sinks. "It was nothing harmful I assure you." 

"I  _will not_  calm down!" You stated with wild eyes before repeating the question. "What did you do to me?" 

Loki looked annoyed as he answered, "I healed you. And now I'm regretting ever doing so." 

You paused. Had he really healed your headache? . . . You raised a wary forefinger to your temple and prodded it, waiting expectantly for more pain to shoot through your forehead. . . But it never came. . . There was still a memory of an ache, but it was no longer crippling. No longer hurting you . . . 

You gave Loki a somewhat sheepish grin. "Uh, thanks. . ." 

Loki nodded once, accepting the gratitude before his expression grew solemn. "Shall we proceed?" 

You nodded the affirmative to the Trickster who stood opposite you. "Yes, no more interruptions. Tell me  _why."_

Loki gazed at you with unreadable blue-green eyes before he began, his gaze never leaving your face as he spoke. . . This was both exciting and frightening all at once. 

"Before I disclose my intentions, I must pose a question. What knowledge have you of what your race calls: Norse Mythology?" 

"I know the basics," you answered, which was true. When you and Darcy had returned from the bar last night, the pushy woman had insisted that you learn some more about the God you had danced with. Several insane stories later, you knew a little bit about Loki, the Life Tree, Odin King of the Gods, and Loki's brother who had the hammer (for the life of you, you couldn't remember his name!) 

Loki looked skeptical, but continued on despite his misgivings of your knowledge.

"As you have most likely heard, it was I who besieged your Midgardian City with the numbers of the Chitauri." 

You nodded. 

"Because of this, Thor took me back to Asgard to stand trial for my grievous deeds _."_

That was the guys' name! Mentally you screamed for joy.  _Thor!_  Of course! You'd heard Jane and Darcy both talk about him enough times! You should have known better! Then getting back on topic, you couldn't help but ask: "Who was your judge?" 

"The All-Father," Loki sneered. "He was both judge and jury for my fate." 

 "The All-Father?" 

 "Odin!" 

 "Oh okay," you said with embarrassment at being clueless. "So . . . So what happened?" 

Loki sighed. "Originally, Odin had decided to imprison me within the dungeons of Asgard to waste away for the remainder of my years. But with some well-placed flattery and bartering on Thor's part, my sentence was altered." 

"To what?" 

Here Loki's mouth drew up in distaste, almost as if he had eaten something rotten. 

"I am being forced to stay on the Midgard," he clarified with a nasty expression and deadly gleam shining in his eyes. "I have been cast out from the other realms, until such a time as I have proven myself worthy of redemption." 

You knew that your face was slack, but your brain was too preoccupied to care. So Loki was trapped here. . . That explained some of your current situation. . . But not all of it. . . 

In the back of your mind, you seemed to recall that when Jane and Darcy had first met Thor two years prior he had been banished from Asgard as well, without his normal strength or powers. You wondered if it was the same for Loki . . . 

"So what does any of this have to do with me?" 

Loki seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before his smug demeanor snapped back into place. 

"Thor seems to believe that if given the same chance as him, I will transform into a compliant pawn and return to Asgard with my  _honour_ restored." 

"What chance did Thor have that you're going to get?" 

"To live amongst the mortal race and act as one of you," Loki replied with a grimace. "He believes that if I repeat his actions: that if I find myself a Midgardian companion, I shall find my salvation." 

You felt your stomach clench anxiously. 

"And you . . . you chose me?" 

Loki nodded with his trademark smirk in place, and his eyes fully matched the mirth of his mouth. 

"But why? Why would you choose me out of all the women in that club?" You asked bewildered. "I wasn't the best looking, or the most accomplished by far!" 

"I decided upon you long before we ever danced, for my options were between you, Jane Foster, or your roommate Miss Lewis. And as I made clear last night," Loki said patiently. "I had observed you, and despite some natural flaws you didn't disappoint my first impressions of your character. Which is a rare  quality  that most of your race cannot hope to maintain. You were the obvious choice, my dear.” 

_  
_

_

_Wow. . . Watch out girl, he'll chew you up~! He be a chick-eater~! A CHICK-EATER!!!_

_

You pushed away the shyness you felt at being so openly flattered and the inner dialogue that was totally inappropriate to how you felt, and fought to summarize what Loki had told you. 

"So, let me get this straight . . . I'm gonna be your companion-guide until you show Odin that you have changed from the guy who wanted to take over Earth? And your powers have been stripped so that it seems like a sacrifice to you?" 

Loki bared his teeth and summoned a small flash of green light to his palm. And you quickly corrected yourself. 

"Most of your powers have been stripped?" 

"I cannot harm any being in my path," Loki clarified with a frown. "And any magic that Odin has deemed dangerous has been put into hibernation within me." 

"Bummer," you said before you could stop yourself, and the God of Mischief nodded in agreement. 

  


  
Well that explained how none of your coworkers recognized him. He must be using a magical disguise of some sort. They were most likely seeing a perfectly average Joe who didn't stick out in any way, shape, or form.  _Pity for them._  


  


"So, you're going to follow me around at my job, my home, anywhere I go until you have restored your honor and proved yourself worthy?" You finished in a voice that cracked with anxiety. 

"Yes." 

You gulped. "And just how long do you think that will take?" 

In that moment as you raised the question, you thought that Loki's gaze would make you internally combust. 

Never before had you seen such powerful eyes, nor felt so consumed by another being. And he wasn't even touching you! 

Licking his lips playfully he answered, "Most likely never, darling. So I suppose you ought to get used to me." 

"You’ll never leave," you repeated in a broken squeak. 

Loki laughed softly and confirmed brightly, "Never, (F/n). At least. . . Not in your lifetime." 

* * *


	5. Chapter Five: Traps 'n Temperament

**Loki-x-Reader: Hypnotizer** **Traps 'n Temperament- Prelude**

* * *

From your place against the bathroom wall you closed your eyes, fighting to block out the image of Loki's face. If you kept looking at that smug expression, you were going to come unglued and hit something. . . Though perhaps at this point in time, hitting him wouldn’t have been such a bad idea. . . In the very least, it would have helped you relieve some of this anger and tension that was now coursing rapidly through your veins. 

Silently you gazed at the darkness induced by your eyelids, and deliberately counted to 10 in your mind. With each number you tried to clear your mind, and with each breath you failed to do so. By the time you finally reached 10 you knew that dealing with your predicament calmly was out of the question. Calmness took a presence of mind, and at the moment you were too unstable to have a presence of _anything_. Your emotions - anger, shock, annoyance, and frustration- were about to overwhelm you. And in another minute you would stand aside and let them. 

The news Loki had just dropped on you was life-altering, and the weight of his proposal was enough to make you bristle mentally and physically. He had just said the word ' _never'  . . ._  and he'd said it _twice_. 

_Never_ was a word that symbolized absolution without change. A word meant for lovers or enemies, and in your mind Loki didn't really fit into either of those categories. Though if it came down to choosing at the moment, you would've leaned closer to the later, seeing as you currently felt like whacking the smug sucker over the head with a baseball bat. 

You didn't want words like ‘ _never’_ or ‘ _forever’_ from Loki, and you didn't want Odin’s damned judgement decree, or Thor’s plan of encroachment. You didn't want _any_ of it, and so you wouldn’t pull punches. 

With a concentrated frown, you moved away from the bathroom wall and stalked across the distance to stand before Loki- your mind surprisingly clear again. 

As you stood only a foot away from him, you had to look up due to your height differences. But you weren't intimidated. . . You were too angry to feel anything but contempt. 

“You say you’ll never be able to leave in my lifetime,” you repeated softly, your voice not betraying what you felt on the inside, despite how severe your emotions were. When Loki nodded, agreeing to your question, you continued. “Why?”

Loki met your steady gaze willingly. “I will not change for anyone’s benefit but my own. And transformation does _not_ suit me at this time.” 

“Even in the space of 80 years,” you countered seriously.

Loki stared down at you for a brief moment before a light chuckle escaped him. “Your lifespan of 80 or so years means little to me, Midgardian. I will be young for thousands of years after you are dead beneath earth. Time is _meaningless_ to me.” 

You smiled, “Then you'd never leave me alone? Never return to Asgard with your former _glory_ restored?” 

Loki smiled back, “As I said, mortal, I don’t intend to become a pawn for the All-Father’s amusement. So, that being considered, I doubt you will ever be rid of me.” 

You were quiet for a moment, thinking about everything Loki had said to you since he had come into the women's restroom, and upon doing so you started to laugh. It was an amused titter that soon turned into a full-fledged cackle. And when Loki lifted an eyebrow, an unladylike snort was added to your already unique laugh. 

“Have I said something worthy of laughter?” 

You nodded while still guffawing, “Pahhaaaaa!!!! Hehhh~!!! Hahahahahahahahaaaaa~!!!! What are you talking about!? This whole conversation has been _HILARIOUS_!!!” 

Loki’s eyes flashed briefly- a dangerous spark of anger- before a calm facade reappeared on his chiseled face. You could tell that you had swam into rocky-waters, but with your own anger outweighing any caution you might have had, you merely shrugged it off and kept laughing. If he didn't like your reaction to his altogether inane idea of the future, that was his fault, not yours. He was the one who had trespassed on your personal life, so he would have to pay the price. 

“I can recall nothing in our conversation that would warrant merriment.” Loki looked down at you quizzically, and you gave him the cheesiest smile you could muster. 

"That’s where you're wrong,” you answer back cheerfully. “Everything you've said from the moment you mentioned why you've been stalking me around, is nothing short of comedy-genius. Every single freaking word was a  _joke_.” 

“Do you mock me?” Loki’s voice was liquid ice; deeper than you’d heard and bearing more threats than you could name. 

Now normally, you would have backed away from the challenge that he was presenting, but not today. Since the moment you had woken up that morning your day had dragged you through hell. Nothing had gone in your favor, nothing had been predicable or enjoyable, and you were done taking it lying down. If your life was going to the dogs, by darn you were going to fight back. 

 “Yeah, I’m _mocking_ you left and right,” you replied, grin still intact, “Because what you've proposed is ludicrous and impossible."

Loki advanced on you within an instant, grabbing your wrist with his large hand and standing so close that you could feel his breath on your face. You were somewhat surprised by the scent that reached your nose at his close proximity, and couldn't help but try to identify what it was. . . Loki smelled completely of natural elements- like wild pine-trees in spring, the running water of a meadow stream, the fresh air that blows through a great canyon pass, or the smoky tendrils of a small campfire. It was a strange to say the least . . . and your mind immediately wanted to be lost to the memories that his smell invoked. But with the absolute murder shining in the God’s eyes, you were brought back from the distractions. 

“Careful, mortal,” his voice was smooth but imposing as he returned your earlier smile- though his seemed more maniacal than anything else.  “Mind your words, lest you raise Cain.” 

You had no idea where your sudden courage came from, but apparently it was your time to be brave. For before you could truly think about what you were doing, you had risen on your toes and your nose brushed against the God’s. The contact sent a spark throughout your body- seeing as the touching had been unintentional- and as your lips hovered only an inch away from Loki’s you felt your stomach turn. But you were still angry, so you held your ground. If he wanted to threaten you, you were more than happy to get in his face and chew him out for it.

“ _You_ raised Cain when you invaded my life, Mr. _Tom Hiddleston.”_ Loki’s brow lifted at the mention of his alias, but he didn't move to interrupt you. _“_ So don’t you molly-coddle me with _‘minding my words’_ and _‘being careful’_!”

Your breath was mixing with Loki’s by now, but you fought back the thought of how short a distance it would be to kiss those infuriating lips, and continued to your actual point. As far as you were concerned this conversation was done, and you were putting an end to it. 

“Now," you said openly seething. "You’re going to let go of my wrist, open the bathroom door, and leave me _alone_.” 

Loki shook his head, and once more his nose grazed yours. “That’s not an option."

"I'm not going to have my life ruined because you have daddy-issues!” You yelled, grabbing the hand that was squeezing your wrist and pulling off his fingers one-by-one. To your surprise, his grip came off with relative ease. "I have goals, plans; and you following me around like a sick puppy isn't in the cards! I don't care if you're a deity from the cosmos! Only _I_ make decisions about where my life will turn! NOT YOU!” 

Though your wrist was now free and you had moved back a pace from the Trickster, he matched your step with one of his own, bringing you back into each other’s personal space without even trying. His usually smiling lips had now transformed into a thin line as he leaned down to look you directly in the eye. Blue-green clashing with furious (e/c) you stared each other down. 

“When I spoke to you of my intentions it was not for means of approval, Miss (L/n)."

"I’m not going to agree to this,” you spat back angrily. “I will fight you every step of the way!” 

“Your fighting is useless, (F/n)!” Loki growled back, just as angrily. “I’m not _asking_ for permission!” 

“Good,” you cried back, shoving him in the chest- which didn't so much as move him. “Because I wasn't  _offering!”_  

Both you and Loki stood- closer than was normal- glaring at each other for several seconds before your body got the better of your mind. Faster than you would have thought possible, your hands shot up and braided themselves in the Tricksters’ long raven mane, and your lips crashed down onto his before either of you had time to blink. 

Your lips melded to his almost perfectly, but since your mind wasn't in check, you didn't stop with a simple peck. The way you were kissing him would probably leave you both bruised, but right now it didn't hurt in the slightest. With each shift of your lips you released some of your anger, the inferno inside you coming out as purified action. But despite the passion you felt, in all honesty- as far as kisses went it was fairly standard- _well_. . . until Loki deepened the kiss and pulled you closer to him with his hand gliding to your hip. When it had only been you doing the kissing, you had felt lighter than air. . . But now that Loki was kissing you back, the world seemed to crash down around your shoulders. 

_ “Well . . . I guess we’d better add that to the list,” _ your brain suggested sluggishly, as a soft noise escaped your preoccupied mouth, when Loki's tongue began lapping at your bottom lip. _“Loki’s a crazy, lying, murderous, smug son-of-a-gun, but his kissing skills are like his dance moves- unmatched and all-too fulfilling.”_

_Dancing. . . . The club. . . Forever . . ._ **_Never_ ** _. . ._

At the flashes of memory your brain supplied, you immediately pulled away from the kiss, (e/c) eyes going wide as you gazed up at Loki. His eyes were closed for only a second after the kiss ended before his blue-green eyes were sliding open to regard you. The passion there was overwhelming, but you had enough control to pull back even farther. For a moment, Loki’s hand stayed on your hip holding you close, but then he released you and you backed away several large steps. 

What was wrong with you? You had been trying to make a point about freedom of will and independence! Instead you ended up kissing the smug buzzard! 

Loki smiled- not quite his usual smirk, but similar enough- and ran a hand through his hair that had been effectively pulled from his recently neat ponytail. The dark strands were past his shoulders and fell around his face perfectly- and now that you had felt them for yourself, you knew that they were softer than anything you'd ever touched. 

Finally, the Trickster broke the silence. 

“Remind me to initiate your wrath more often, in future,” Loki said somewhat breathlessly. “If this is the result, I’ll consume your fire night and day.” 

You had continued to back away so that the bathroom door was now directly behind you. You reached for the handle and moved to pull it open, praying that it would work. But before you did, you repeated the word that had first set you on edge. This singular word was absolution with no change or transformation implied. The word that was so often used without a thought to what it truly meant. 

“Never again, Loki,” you said with a shake of your head. “Not in _your_ lifetime.” 

Then without another word you opened the accursed door that was no longer locked, and ran, not once looking back. 

From where he still stood in the women’s restroom, Loki chuckled as he watched your rapid departure. "We shall see, (F/n) (L/n). We shall see."

* * *


	6. Part Six: Traps and Temperament- Crescendo

** Loki-x-Reader: Hypnotizer : Traps 'n Temperament: Crescendo  **

* * *

It was hotter than hades and you were sweating like a pig. Sighing in disgust, you fought to think of something other than being cooked alive. You were currently driving in your car- stuck due to an accident that had occurred in your lane- in hundred-degree weather, with a broken (nonexistent) AC. You let a particularly heated curse fly from your lips as you tapped your fingers impatiently on your steering wheel. This newest predicament wasn't helping your sour mood at all, and you sorely needed something to focus on other than your problems. 

Your mind drifted, replaying the details of how you had left your job after having kissing the damned God of Mischief, and you groaned aloud. You had left without a word to your boss, and you were already on thin ice. Knowing your luck, you would be fired for your stunt today, but after some thought, you realized that you were beyond caring. If Larson wanted to give you the axe, you wouldn't fight it. The job sucked anyway, and you had long since been burnt out. 

Not twenty minutes prior you had fled from the women's bathroom, moving through the busy sales floor with clumsy strides before skidding recklessly in front of your designated cubicle. Luckily, Larson wasn't present at the time, so there was no one to stop you. With hands still shaking from adrenaline and anger you had snatched up your purse and then resumed your getaway- never looking back, despite several co-workers calling after you. You had hopped into your crappy old Volvo and sped out into the city without a wave goodbye. You were done, and that was that. 

Now- as a police officer finally waved you through past the wreckage of two crashed cars- you felt several tears fall from your weary eyes. Today had been the worst day you'd ever had- hands down. You'd had your first hangover, you'd been late to a sales pitch meeting which had resulted in the surprise of a lifetime, you had been cornered in a bathroom by the Norse God of Mischief, and he had told you that he was going to stalk you for the rest of your life. Oh and then there had been the  _kiss_. 

At the memory, you instantly wanted to break your windshield and strangely at the same time giggle. You had been overly angry and apparently . . . passionate. And instead of channeling it correctly- like yelling or hitting Loki in his smug face- you had kissed him and shamed yourself beyond repair. 

  


  
You weren't an easy type of girl, so the lapse in caution and physical boundaries completely floored, you as you turned onto a side street and placed your hutch-back Volvo into park. There had been no thought behind the action of kissing him, no question whether or not it would be something you'd regret later . . . in fact, at the time it had seemed . . .  _right_  . . . somehow.   


Immediately you brushed the thought away. It had been a  _mistake_ , and it'd never happen again. You'd not let it torment you, because it was a fluke. You were a woman who deserved love and respect; you were not a strumpet to be used and forgotten, and that's all loose kisses and open flirtation would get you. 

Slowly, you gazed out of your windshield- surprisingly pleased with yourself at the absolution you felt- and felt a smile rise on your lips. Not only was your angry mood beginning to lift, but unknowingly you had driven to your favorite park in town. You unbuckled your seatbelt and exited the hutch-back without preamble- eager to be free of the stifling car- and as you slammed and locked the door you pushed the memory of the kiss to the back of your brain. 

Out of sight, and out of mind. 

Your (e/c) eyes took in the familiar park with bliss- and despite the humid heat beating down upon your head- you had to admit it was a beautiful day. Pure sunlight shone down upon the greenery of the park that surrounded you- setting the scene rather nicely for the playground and running track that cut through it. 

  


Today, the park was empty- most likely due to the fact that it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday- and you relished in the peace of it. There were a handful of benches scattered along the park's path and you made your way over to the nearest one. Your footsteps echoed in the stillness, marking the fact that you were actually alone, and as you sat down upon the hard plastic seat you let a somewhat strained laugh float into the air. 

It felt good to be outside- even if you were slowly frying to death- to enjoy an afternoon in the beauty of the great outdoors instead of being cooped up in a stuffy cubicle until dusk. 

  


Perhaps losing your job would be a blessing after all . . .

Tipping your head back, you basked in the sunlight, feeling it paint over your skin gently. Closing your eyes, you took the moment of solitude to relax, taking the clean air deep into your lungs. It was nothing short of glorious! 

You didn't know how long you stayed like that, distant and apart from the world, but it was rudely interrupted when something wet pushed against your forearm, and huffed.

Your (e/c) eyes popped open and you squeaked in surprise. What on earth had nudged you!? 

As your eyes focused ahead of you, a fearful barrage of thoughts rose in your mind. What if Loki had followed you? Or if someone else was attacking you!? 

You searched for the intruder who had entered into your personal bubble, and upon finding them you cried out in relief. For there, sitting only a foot from you wasn't a human like you had expected, but rather the largest dog you had ever seen. 

  


  
You thought you recognized him to be a Siberian Husky, though you were sure that he was mixed with something else . . . he was too bloody big to be a pure-bred sled-dog. Though in all honesty he looked like a timber  _wolf . . ._  but the way he sat tamely at your feet made you push that assumption aside. Beautiful black fur covered the length of his body, though around his eyes a mask of snow white surrounded two intensely gray eyes.   


You couldn't help but smile at him, for he was a good looking dog and you liked animals. 

"Hey there, handsome," you greeted, holding your hand out for him to sniff, as a way of introducing yourself. "You scared me for a moment. I thought you were someone else." 

The Husky stared at you for several long seconds- his gaze more intelligent than you'd ever seen in a canine- before he obligingly sniffed your hand. As the skin of his nose brushed against your palm, you laughed. The contact was cold and wet- the same texture from a minute ago. The dog must have been sniffing at you before. This knowledge was a great comfort to you as you reached out to pet him.

The dog leaned his head eagerly into your touch and seemed pleased at the attention. His fur was soft and well groomed, meaning that he was someone’s pet. 

"You really are a handsome, little man," you said sincerely- ignoring the fact that calling the dog  _little_ was absolutely absurd. "Your owner is very lucky." 

The dog snorted at you, quite loudly as if he was amused by what you'd said, before he moved forward to lay his large head in your lap. You jumped a little- for you hadn't expected the dog to do so- but continued to pet him gladly. 

"Speaking of owners . . . where is yours at fella?" 

As you asked the question you glanced around the park, but were met with an empty environment. There was no one in sight, and from the noise level, it was obvious that no one was anywhere nearby. This made you frown. What was an obviously well-loved pet doing out in the park at midday without his master? Perhaps the poor thing was lost. It would explain his sudden clingy-ness to you. 

"Are you lost, honey," you crooned aloud, reaching out to give the Husky a generous scratch behind his ears. 

With the saddest looking eyes you'd ever seen in your life, the great dog gave a pitiful whine- low and desperate in the back of his throat. You instantly leaned down to hug him. 

"You poor thing," you cried with a tenderly. "You must be anxious to get back to your master, huh? Well, don't you worry. I'll help you find your way home; I promise." 

The dog gave another whine, and you felt horrible as a new thought occurred to you. What if he wasn't lost? . . . What if his owner had left him to fend for himself? What if his owner had walked away from his dog because he couldn't keep him anymore? 

  


Your blood boiled furiously at the hateful possibility, but you didn't let it show on the surface. The last thing you needed was to work the dog up worse, so you did the sensible thing. You checked for a collar around his fuzzy, down neck. 

As you had suspected, he was a pet. Though his name inscribed upon the silver dog-collar made your eyebrow lift. 

"Really? Your name is Fenrir?" 

The dog lifted its gray eyes to regard you- responding to his name. 

"Well, handsome, your owner has a strange taste in names." 

Fenrir continued to stare and you sighed, giving him an easy smile. 

  


"Come on Fenrir, I gotta get you home. But first we need to stop back at my place. Thanks to a certain magical, conniving jackass, I don't have my cellphone anymore. And your collar only has a phone number; no address." 

The dog panted happily, which you took as an all-clear. So, you stood from the bench and began to walk back to your car, with Fenrir easily keeping pace with your stride. When you reached the hutch-back you opened the passenger door him. 

"In, handsome," you instructed. "Jump in." 

The dog looked at you with a heavy gaze, and you gestured to the seat. He continued to stare in an almost skeptic way, and you sighed. You'd never known a dog to be so peculiar. 

"Fenrir, sweetheart, will you please get into the car?" 

Fenrir's happy pant instantly returned and he jumped into the passenger seat without further ado. It would seem that the fuzzy bugger was well-cultured. 

As you got in the driver's seat and clicked your seatbelt back into place you couldn't help but snort, "You've got more manners than the last ten guys I've dated. You know that?" 

Fenrir's eyes flashed in your direction before he huffed gently, and you shook your head as you pulled away from the park.

  
* 

  


* * *

  


*

"Seriously," you said as you redialed the number from Fenrir's collar for the umpteenth time. "Why aren't they picking up? There isn't even the option to leave a message!" 

Fenrir- who had long since made himself comfortable on your couch (not something you had agreed to you) - made a noise that sounded suspiciously close to a laugh, and you glared at him. 

"Hey, it's not funny, fuzz-ball! How am I supposed to get you home if your owner doesn't answer damn his phone?" 

Fenrir made another laugh-like noise and you sighed in defeat. 

It looked like you'd have to wait for a while. Fenrir's owner couldn't ignore you forever, and in all honesty you had become somewhat attached to the dog. He'd been a wonderful surprise; petting his soft fur had been extremely therapeutic after the day you'd had. 

"Alright, Fenrir," you said flopping down onto the couch beside the Husky without an ounce of grace. "I'll try to call your master again in an hour or two. Until then, I guess we'll just have to kill some time." 

You reached for your TV remote and turned it on- your favorite show was coming up in the next thirty minutes and for once you'd be able to watch it the day it aired. 

"Fenrir," you asked as you settled on the correct channel. "You want some popcorn?" 

The dog cocked his head to the side, and you winked at him with a giggle. "Alright . . .  popcorn for me, and a piece of freshly cooked chicken for you." 

Then, you stood and went into the kitchen to prepare some food for yourself and your new friend. 

  


*

  


* * *

* 

It was almost nightfall and (F/n) had fallen asleep some time ago. She was currently lying atop Fenrir, her hands gently holding onto handfuls of the canine's fur. But despite the woman's weight and hands currently holding him in place, the dog (that was actually a wolf) was content. 

  


  
In truth, ' _Fenrir'_  couldn't have been happier.   


Silver-Gray eyes shifted in the dark living room, before they flickered to their true color- blue-green _._ Then as the wolf's eyes completely changed, the rest of his furry body disappeared in a brief flash of misty green light. The transformation was instantaneous, but effective. For the moment the light dimmed, the wolf was gone: and in its place, was a very handsome God of Mischief. 

When (F/n) had left her place of work, Loki had quickly made excuses for them both with Larson (a little glamor and visual tricks, aiding him beautifully) before he had set off after his newly acquired 'guide'. It hadn't take him long to find her, seeing as he had placed a tracking spell on her the moment he had danced with her in the club the night prior. 

At first, the Trickster had moved to approach the young woman head on, but looking at her sitting so peacefully on the park bench had made him pause. (F/n) would most likely be angry at his presence, and would immediately push him away. And despite his amused demeanor, the God knew that he couldn't stand being screamed at one more time that day. 

  


So, he had used one of his best disguises: that of the Wolf Fenrir. The collar and tag had been a last minute touch as he had trotted to sit before the relaxed woman. And the rest had been history. 

Now, as Loki lounged upon the couch- (F/n) sleeping on top of him, he couldn't help a smile. Though unlike most of the smiles he used on a daily basis- the Trickster's smile was genuine. 

The way (F/n) had reacted and treated his wolf form had been a complete shock. He had expected her to be kind, but to quickly give him the brush off. Most people didn't like big dogs- let alone wolf pups- and yet the young woman had embraced  _Fenrir_  without a second thought. Loki's heart had been frozen over years ago, but the obvious love and concern (F/n) had shown made him take pause. She had surprised him once again; something that was all too rare seeing as he was a deity of tricks.

Loki gazed down at the sleeping (F/n) with confusion, his brow lifted high on his forehead as he assessed his situation. Then thinking better of it, the God's brow softened. There would be plenty of time to figure out the mortal's motives, for now he would rest and enjoy the soft warmth that the sleeping Midgardian was granting him. It had been so long since someone had hugged him willingly that Loki had almost forgotten how it felt. 

Slowly, the Mischievous One let his left forefinger graze the mortal's cheek- barely breathing so as not to wake her. 

_You prove to be an interesting creature, (F/n),_ he thought silently. _Perhaps my banishment will be amusing after all._

__ Upon thinking this Loki once more relaxed and closed his eyes, willing himself to return to his other form with relative ease. Once more green light flashed and the Fenrir wolf lay upon the couch. Loki internally laughed as the young mortal woman currently cuddling with him, nuzzled her nose deeper into his fur. She was quite the dog lover. 

Nudging her once with his nose, Loki shifted his furry body into a more comfortable position and let himself fall into slumbers' loving arms. And it was with a tired wolfish smile that the God of Mischief fell into oblivion, when (F/n) snuggled even closer to him than before. 

* * *

  


	7. Part Seven: Traps 'n Temperament: Crescendo-Part Two

**Traps 'n Temperament: Crescendo- Part Two**

* * *

_ Sleep.  _

Sleep was a _beautiful, beautiful_ thing and you would have been willing to testify of this to anyone, especially when you were having such good dreams and were so extremely comfortable. You were currently out cold; taken by wondrous slumber, and yet you still had the presence of mind to be aware of how warm you were and how soft your body pillow was. 

You made a little sigh-like noise in your sleep as you turned your body to the side and snuggled deeper into your cushion, noting that you couldn’t be happier . . . and then . . . something far away was being slammed. 

Your head shot up painfully at the startling sound that had shattered your peaceful state, and you spun around frantically with bleary eyes. And as you looked around the dark living room, you heard your body pillow snuffle and then let out a quiet growl. It was so deep and surprising in the otherwise still apartment, that you abruptly gave a loud shriek of shock and fell off the couch. It wasn’t a long way to fall, but it was enough to knock the wind out of you for several horrible seconds. Your chest felt heavy with both the impact of the floor as well as the fear of not knowing what had woken you up, but you clawed to regain your composure. If someone had broken into your flat you needed to be with it upstairs. 

“W-Who’s there,” you called breathlessly, staring into the darkness somewhat shakily, wide (e/c) eyes betraying your fright. 

In answer to your question, a bark-like laugh resounded and a light was flicked on, illuminating the living room with a decent florescent shine. You squinted at the nasty glare that immediately scorched your eyes and blinked quickly. For some time you couldn’t face the onslaught, but when you _were_ able to open your eyes a moment later, and glance upward from where you lay on the floor, you gasped. 

Something black and rubbery was hovering over you! 

. . . What on earth was that!? 

. . . 

Just before you were able to let loose a scream, the black knowingly shifted and two large gray eyes stared down into yours. These eyes held intelligence and humor as they regarded you, and you breathed a relieved sigh as the last two days came flooding back to you. Loki, your job, and a certain lost dog instantly returned your groggy, dream-laced thoughts, making you want to both smile and grimace. 

“Fenrir, you little stinker,” you said with a laugh, your voice coming out deeper than normal due to the fact that you’d just woken up. “That was one heck of a wakeup call, buddy. Next time why don’t you just bite me instead; it’ll be quicker and probably less painful than dying of a fear-induced heart attack.” 

The massive dog rolled its eyes before snuffing and swatting an extra-large paw down at you. Though it came into contact, it wasn’t hurtful and his claws never came close to grazing your skin. It wasn’t something that was lost on you. He was being gentle and playful, and you were touched by his sweet nature. Though from the way he was leaning over the side of the couch to look down at you, he might fall on you at any second- which wasn’t something that you’d enjoy very much. He looked to be about 180 pounds of pure fur and muscle, so you pushed away the fluffy feelings and focused on the present. 

“Hey there, don’t lean over _too_ far, handsome. I’d rather not be crushed this soon after waking up, if it’s all the same to you.” 

Fenrir gave another amused snuffle before he scooted further back onto the couch, obeying. Though his massive paw that had swatted at you remained dangling over the couch edge- this seemed to be a taunt for he moved it in your direction several times. This made you quickly move into a sitting position on the floor so that you could fully look at the dog that might pounce on you at any moment. When you were satisfied that he wouldn’t- this took some rather strenuous observation- you once more shifted your gaze around the living room. There was no sign of anyone, other than yourself and Fenrir, but somehow the light had been turned on and a door had been closed. 

You lifted a mocking skeptical brow at the giant husky, “Fenrir, did you decide to blind me while I was still sleeping?” 

It was obvious that the dog hadn’t moved from his place on the couch, but you were in a silly mood and talking to the pooch was very entertaining. Though instead of silence or an animal noise, your comment was met with _human_ speech. 

“Seriously, (F/n)?” 

The voice was female and more familiar than most. You quickly swiveled to glance at the living room entry, where your roommate was standing with a handful of grocery bags. 

“What,” you asked in a somewhat whiny voice- not that you’d ever admit it was. 

Darcy Lewis studied you for a moment before she shook her head. “You are a sad little creature, you know that? I’m away for _one day_ and you’ve turned into a creepy cat lady!” 

You frowned. “Have _not_!” 

Darcy walked further into the room her eyes falling on Fenrir who was still gazing at you. “Just for the record: talking to a fuzzy monster _instead_ of a cat doesn’t make it better.” 

You glared at your best friend- though you chose to ignore her snide comment- and reached out a reassuring hand to rub Fenrir’s soft head. From the way his gray eyes had narrowed, he hadn’t appreciated the ‘cat’ remark any more than you had. 

In the meantime, Darcy walked over and sat on the edge of the couch that Fenrir wasn’t occupying and set her grocery bags on the floor next to her. When you made no move to speak, the spunky ‘former’ intern reached out a hand and began to pet the husky too. At first he bristled at the touch, but when you smiled at him, he calmed down. 

“He likes you a lot,” your roomie commented with a laugh. “Though why he’s here with us is beyond me. Did you go to the pound and pick out the biggest dog possible?”

“No. I found him,” you admitted. “His owner had left him at the park, and I just couldn’t bear to leave him behind when he had nowhere to go. I have to help him get back to his master- and if I can’t do that then I’ll have to keep him.” 

“Well with eyes like that, I’m not surprised you want to.” Darcy lifted up one of Fenrir’s jowls experimentally, bothering him to no end. “He’s got the _puppy eyes_ down.” 

“Yeah he does,” you agreed, before you slowly stood up from the floor and moved to join both Darcy and Fenrir on the couch. It was a tight fit, but when you squeezed in-between the dog and your roommate you found that you were comfortably snug. It was a nice feeling having two solids on either side of you, and you relished in the momentary security it brought you. After the day you had had, some old fashioned security was just what the doctor had ordered. 

It was as if Darcy read your mind in that moment, because she shifted from where she was leaning on you and started a new shred of conversation.

“Sooooo . . . I got a really strange message today while I was at work.” 

You turned your head to regard her. “You got the message I sent you?” 

“Yep, and it kinda messed up my day. Cause I couldn’t call you back and I was worried that something had happened.” 

You felt guilty about this admittance, but Darcy didn’t linger on it.  

“You care to explain why I heard you say _Loki’s_ name nearly three times in the space of a half minute voicemail, (F/n)? Or were you just reliving that flash-dance moment you had last night?” 

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself as thoughts of Loki rushed forward. You really didn’t want to talk about it right now, but Darcy was your best friend and if the God of Mischief was going to start showing up unannounced from now on, she had a right to know. 

So you spilled the beans. 

At first you were somewhat embarrassed to be telling her, but as you got to the part where Loki had showed up at your workplace and trapped you in the women’s bathroom you became animated. It wasn’t from excitement on your part, but rather the release of being able to tell someone who would understand your point of view. Darcy wasn’t the best of listeners- more often than not she zoned out or texted someone- but you were grateful for her and didn’t omit a single detail that came to mind. From the other side of you, Fenrir was resting against the armrest eyes staring off at the far wall, though as the story waned on you could have sworn that he was listening to you as well- though you ultimately shrugged this off. He was a really, really smart pup, but animals couldn’t keep up with an expanded human conversation- even primates couldn’t fully communicate. So you didn’t think on it another minute. 

You were talking for a good twenty minutes before you were finished, but when you finally were able to stop you were once more anxious. Finding Fenrir and taking a well-deserved nap had given you a slight reprieve, but telling Darcy what had happened had brought back the awareness of the situation. Loki wasn’t just going to disappear. Something had to be done, and fast. 

“Dang,” Darcy whistled when you grew silent. “Your day sucked major banana balls!” 

“You can say that again.” 

“So basically, Loki’s coming after you in a way that would make Jeffery Dommer proud?” 

“Yep.” 

“And he can still use _some_ of his old voodoo curses that make people cry?” 

“Yep.” 

“And no one could see his greasy head but _you,_ at your crappy job cause they’re all retards?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Darcy paused. “(F/n), you are totally screwed.” 

“Darn straight.” You face palmed dejectedly. “And I have no idea what to do about _any_ of it!” 

“Well . . . we could always do what _I_ do when life takes a dump on me.” 

You looked up from your hands to gaze at your friend. “What? Eat loads of chips and ice-cream and watch Hannibal Lecter murder people in heinous ways?” 

Darcy smiled evilly. “No, _that’s_ what we do when we get don’t have a date on Valentines or lose a boyfriend.” 

“I’m lost, Darce,” you said. “What _exactly_ do we do when evil Norse Gods try to take over our lives?” 

Here the spunky young woman wiggled her eyebrows. “Wait for it. . . _Wait for It_. . . . . We go on . . .  a _ROAD TRIP_!”

You burst out laughing despite your best efforts to keep it in, but Darcy didn’t seem offended. Instead she moved to explain. 

“Before you shoot me down, hear me out.” 

When you nodded and waved a hand for her to continue, Darcy breezed, “You said that you needed to talk to Loki’s brother about what has happened, right? And we both know that there is only _one person_ who will know how to get in touch with him.” 

“Who?” 

“Who do we know who has been dating a tall, blonde, and muscled hunk lately?” 

Though you had never met Thor personally, you had heard enough stories for the information to click. 

“You want to go visit _Jane_?” 

Darcy winked at you. “Now you’re getting it!” 

“Can’t we just call her?” You asked uncomfortably, reaching out for Fenrir’s therapeutic fur involuntarily. “I’m sure it’ll go over better if . . .  well, if I don’t have to see her face to face. . .” 

“Oh come on, (F/n),” Darcy chided. “You two might have been on bumpy ground lately, but I’m sure that if she knows what’s happened she’ll be decent.” 

“You obviously don’t know my cousin like I do.” The mutter didn’t escape Darcy, and she quickly gave you a smack on the back of the head making you wince. 

“I was her intern for several years!” 

“I’ve been her relative for my entire LIFE!” 

Darcy glared at you for a long moment before she moaned and placed at hand on your shoulder- to your surprise the contact wasn’t forceful, but kinda . . . pleading. You hadn’t expected this from your roommate, seeing as she usually wasn’t a touchy feely type of girl.  

“Look, I know you’ve got beef,” she said. “But what’s more awkward: facing Jane for a day or two, or having a grabby Asgardian stalking you until the day you croak?” 

You debated this for nearly a full minute before a loose sigh of despair escaped you. You knew that you’d most likely regret your decision, but there wasn’t really anything else you could do. Jane was the key to getting your life back on track, and for that you would pay almost any price. 

“I’ll get my tunes,” you said rising from the couch sullenly. 

“And I’ll get the brews,” Darcy replied easily. “Oh and _you_ get to drive!” 

You nodded absently before you bid Fenrir to come with you. The dog climbed off the couch and followed you to the front door where you were slipping on your favorite hoodie. Though the weather had been sweltering that day, it would most definitely be cooler now that the sun had set. 

Once you had your jacket on, you entered the night with the large dog in tow. You walked down the stairs of your apartment complex to stand at the edge of the grass- located several feet away from the parking lot. Fenrir stopped beside you, but you urged him to go on the soft turf. 

“Go on handsome,” you entreated gently. “You need to take care of your bladder before we leave. I don’t want to stop until we get to Jane’s.”

Fenrir stared at you imperiously, and didn’t move. 

“If I turn around will you go to the bathroom, like a good boy?” 

The resounding sound that Fenrir made in the back of his throat was enough of an answer for you, so you complied and turned your back on the grassy lawn. As you heard the canine’s careful steps you laughed aloud. 

“You’re a gem, Fenrir you know that?” 

When he growled, you could only laugh more. This was going to be a very interesting trip; there was no need to doubt that. You just hoped that you could stomach your cousin without another blow up. . . 

*

* * *

*

Loki mentally smirked as he climbed into the lowly Midgardian means of transportation with his human and her roommate. Though he would have denied it should anyone have ever asked him- the Trickster was quite enjoying his time as Fenrir. The obvious trust and acceptance that (F/n) was showing was quite extraordinary all things considered. Though it would undoubtedly come to an end the moment that Thor entered the picture. 

The God of Thunder might have been thicker in some areas, but Loki was sure that once he saw him as Fenrir, his infiltrating disguise would be unusable. So with a new purpose for his deception, Loki thought long and hard on ways to keep _Fenrir_ in place, ways to stop Thor from spoiling his fun. 

As the two girls in the front seat sang loud choruses of bouncy Midgardian anthems, the Mischief Maker _knew_ what he would do. And with the newest pestering out of the way, Loki threw back his head and howled along with the raucous song. For why shouldn’t he? He was getting what he wanted, and everything was going swimmingly. He was back on track!

So far, the Midgard wasn’t anywhere near the punishment that Odin had sworn it to be. And for that Loki was somewhat relieved. 

“D’awwww! Sing it, handsome!”

Loki internally laughed as he began to howl again, at (F/n)’s prompting.

  _If you insist **beautiful** , if you insist. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so darn long to update! ^^; This story has given me some trouble lately. . . I know what I want to have happen, but the writing itself is coming along slowly. Ughh! *facepalm*
> 
> Anyway, hope you like my crazy chapter and new plot twists. ;p How was it? To me it felt a bit forced, but hopefully yall were able to enjoy it. ^^


End file.
